Every time
by Avian Dincht
Summary: Love doesn't solve all your problems...fluffy oneshot! Rin and Squall


A/N: This is a one-shot. I don't own Simple Plan or FF8 in any way, shape, or form. Review anyway! Happy Holidays!

**Every Time**

_It was three am when you woke me up,_

I felt a warm bundle pile drive into my back. As soon as I regained my breathing abilities, I peered down at the small,sweet, yet evil bundle that was Rinoa.

_then we jumped in the car _

_and drove as far as we could go..._

_just to get away_

I looked at her, and started to smile, but immediatley frowned when I saw tears on her face. She clung to me like a frightened child.

"What's wrong? I asked, brushing her tears away with my thumbs. Those tears that reminded me of one rainy night...I took her up in my arms and kissed her softly, causing her to give me a watery smile. We jumped out of my bed and as I pulled on my jeans and a white t-shrit, she waited at the door. I knew what she needed, which was to get away from Deling for a little while; away from her dad. She never cried unless her dad was trying to cage her. Except for that time when we weren't doing well as a couple...I hated even thinking about it.

_We talked about our lives _

_until the sun came up_

We talked about her father, who had gotten drunk and hit her, saying that her mother's death was her fault. He only hit her where a person walking by wouldn't see- meaning he never punched her in the face. He'd hit her before when he'd gotten drunk, which lickily wasn't often. We sat on the beach in Balamb and talked for a while, speaking of sad things...we ended up talking about the time we broke up...

FLASHBACK

I had been sitting by myself n the same beach, in the same spot, after breaking up with Rinoa. My face was tear stained and my hair was gritty with sand from hitting my head on the ground. I had broken up with Rinoa 10 hours, 27 minutes, and 16 seconds ago. Every second that passed another link formed on the cold chain around my heart.

_and now I'm thinking about _

_how I wish I could go back,_

_just for one more day..._

_one more day with you._

Her face...I didn't even want to think about that. Her father was too powerful, I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was just a teenager, not even old enough to vote. When things got rough with her and her dad, I couldn't protect her. I thought it would be easier if I didn't feel like I had to take care of her. But now it was harder. Now I felt like I'd abandoned her. I even heard her screaming after me when I left, and it took all my self-control not to turn around and kiss all her tears away. While I was driving, it had taken all my self-control not to go to her dad's house and just kill him. Just then, I heard someone walking along the beach, and an angelic voice singing...I knew that voice. She was singing,

"_Every time I see your face,_

_every time you look my way_

_I'ts like it all falls into place..._

_everything feels right_

_Ever since you walked away_

_you left my life in disarray._

_All I want is one more day_

_All I need is one more day with you_"

END FLASHBACK

_When the car broke down, _

_we just kept walkin' along,_

_until we hit this town, _

_there was nothing there at all,_

_but that was all okay._

"Ahhhh, SHIT!" I slammed my fist on the dashboard as the car spluttered and came to a halt. It seemed to sigh with relief as it coasted a yard or so. I rubbed my temples as Rinoa looked at me in slight amusement through her tears. I sighed and moved my hand over my face as I glanced at her. I sat up sharply and grabbed her by the shoulders. She jumped a little, but didn't move back. Instead, she laughed lightly, right before I placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled against my mouth, and I released her. I hopped out of the car and looked around at our surroundings... nearly a ghost town, by the looks of it.

_We spent all our money on stupid things, _

_but if I look back now I'd probably give it all away,_

_just for one more day_

_one more day with you._

There were a few people selling junk. I grabbed Rinoa's hand and we bought a couple necklaces with glass beads and carved ivory feathers. I would give this all away if I could spend all my days with her...but she wasn't to know that, not yet.

_Every time I see your face,_

_every time you look my way,_

_it's like it all falls into place. _

_Everything feels right_

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful to me, I loved her so much it was impossible to puut into words...everything is the way it should be when I'm with her. I remembered those words she had sung, I remembered them every day of my life, to reming me how blessed I really was...

FLASHBACK

_"Ever since you walked away, _

_you left my life in disarray._

_All I want is one more day,_

_all I need is one more day with you."_

END FLASHBACK

_Now I'm siting here _

_like we used to do. _

_I think about my life _

_and now_ _there's nothing I won't do,_

_just for one more day-_

_one more day with you_

I sat with her on a bench, luckily for for me, we found an ancient store that still sold good stuff, and I'd bought cotton candy. We used to sit like this together. Just being quiet and enjoying each other's presence. We hadn't done so as of late; I'd forgotten how much I love it. As I sat, watching her eat the candy like a child at the fair, I though of how I would like to ask her to marry me. I smiled affectionatley, just watching her eat enthusiastically, like a girl ought to. I chuckled to myself; that's one of the many things I loved about her. She was so innocent, bright, and carefree. She made me want to go skydiving and a hundred other crazy things that I'd always wanted to do. I'd always considered them as irresponsible and suicidal behavior. _I want one more day with just you..._I suddenly decided that no time was better. A wise friend once told me, "Today is a gift, and that's why it's called the present" There's no time like the present...

I took a huge breath, spluttering it out when I turned to look at her. She had her mouth full of cotton candy, and, with a look of intense concentration, was attempting to say, "Chubby Bunny". I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I sounded hysterical, and Rin was looking at me like she thought _I _was the nutty one. I wiped the tears from my eyes when I collected myself, holding my gut. I got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Rinoa." She looked down at me, swallowing the last of her cotton candy with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Will you marry me, you beautiful woman who loves cotton candy?" I still had a smile on my face from her cute little display. She put a hand over her mouth. Marrying me meant, I hoped, being with the man she loved for the rest of her life, and freedom from her father. I smiled, at the same time my heart screamed in agony as I saw tears form in her eyes. She then grinned while crying, and threw herself at me.

"OOMPH!" I was glad she was a skinny girl...I held her tighter as we laid there in the dust with people staring at us, and as she laughed and cried at the same time, she pushed herself up halfway. She brushed her hair out of her face, and with as much dignity as she could muster when lying on me in the dirt, she said, "By the way, yes, I'll marry you."

"I love you Rin..."

"I love you Squall."

I stood up and picked her up off the ground, and kissed her with a sense of abandon I had never experienced before. When we broke off, I still held her in my arms, gathered up against my chest, and I started humming the song. I looked down at her in surprise as she sang the words:

_"Every time I see your face,_

_ever time you look my way_

_it's like it all falls into place, _

_everything feels right._

_Every time I hear your name,_

_evertime I feel the same, _

_it's like it all falls into place, _

_everything, everything feels right."_

I was complete, I was with my Rinoa.

**THE END**

A/N: I'm sorry, I would continue this story, but it's a one-shot b/c I have no ideas for the rest, and I hate it when I lose inspiration for stories. Anyway, hope you all liked it! It's my first FF fanfic, even though I've beaten the game 6 times and love it, and I've only been on fanfic for a year. Thank you for reading, R&R!


End file.
